¡Animo Hermione!
by DotyFaspyn
Summary: Crookshanks ha muerto y esto derrumba a nuestra castaña favorita pero no contaba con sus entrometidos aunque nobles amigos buscaran la manera para animarla. Sus ideas son un asco pero se aprecian las buenas intenciones ¿o no?
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!¿Como estas? Yo siendo honesta, me estoy pudriendo de frió pero esta historia me ayuda a no pensar en ello. Y eso es lo que te ofrezco con este fic. No marcara una huella en tu vida pero al menos te daré unos minutos de lectura fresca y, la verdad espero, entretenida.**

 **Asi que sin mas. Disfruta del primer capitulo...**

* * *

¡Crookshanks ha muerto!

Hermione no podría estimar cuando tiempo Crookshanks llevaba muerto. Una hora y medio día parecían tiempos igual de probables. Jamás lo sabría. Lo crudo del invierno llevaba a los cuerpos desprotegidos a ser convertidos en paletas de hielo en cuestión de minutos. Aun cuando Crookshanks toda su vida había lucido un cálido pelaje, digno de envidiar en temporadas como aquellas, hoy su cuerpo lucia solo retazos que evidenciaba que aquello fuera verdad. Con la edad su abrigo de pelo había desmejorado, caía mucho pelo y recuperaba poco. Ya no era el gato gordo y saludable que solía perseguir por todos los pasillos a las pobres mascotas indefensas de Hogwarts.

Su viejo cuerpo no era apto para sobrevivir a las terribles condiciones que el castillo sufría ese mes.

Aunque desde la noche había desaparecido a la castaña no le parecía extraño que esto sucediera, pues el animal tenía la costumbre de perderse entre los corredores a la medianoche, ya que era la hora en la que podía deambular libre de irritantes alumnos que pisaban por error su cola.

Hermione no pensaba en nada. No pensaba en que allí afuera el clima podía estar por debajo de los cero grados. No pensaba en que sus amigos la estaban llamando desde las puertas del castillo- No pensaba en que mañana estaría con una terrible gripe por estar toda la mañana y parte de la tarde cubierta con solo un delgado suéter rosa. No pensaba en que a esta hora de seguro estarían sirviendo la comida en el gran comedor. No pensaba en que su gato estaba muerto.

Crookshanks había muerto.

No pensaba y solo veía el cuerpo del animalito tirado entre los arbustos, duro como una piedra. Sus ojos estaban, afortunadamente, cerrados, como si antes de dormir se hubiese sentido muy osado y atrevido a tomar sus siesta en tales condiciones.

Crookshanks había muerto.

\- Hermione – llamo disgustado uno de sus amigos – Bruja testaruda seguiremos buscan…

\- ¡Rayos! – exclamo otro sorprendido – Ronald cierra la boca y mira.

\- Oh – susurro bajo alguien – Mierda.

\- ¿Qué tal si entramos por un poco de té de canela? – dijo una suave voz.

\- ¿Té de canela? ¿Enserio Luna? Tenemos whisky de fuego en nuestra habitación.

\- Litros y litros de whisky de fuego, por si te interesa Mione.

Crookshanks había muerto.

\- Entremos al castillo Hermione – sintió como una mano la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba en dirección al castillo – Nosotros nos encargaremos de Crookshanks.

CROOKSHANKS HABIA MUERTO.

Se liberó bruscamente de la mano que la sujetaba y, sin siquiera darles una mirada a sus amigos, se alejó de allí. Sus pasos torpes y lentos a medida que avanzaba agarraron seguridad y velocidad y pronto se vio corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sus piernas fueron igual de rápidas que las lágrimas que se desbordaban de sus tristes ojos. Un hueco en su pecho comenzó a formarse y este vacío sofocaba su respiración, así que sus pulmones tenían que limitarse a pequeñas pero constantes inhalaciones. Pronto su interminable carrera la llevo a la torre de premios anuales, donde un rubio exclamo una maldición al verla entrar de esa manera tan lamentable.

La castaña no presto atención y se limitó a dar un portazo a la puerta de su habitación.

Al inicio de las escaleras, un chico rubio solo miraba inexpresivo la puerta de su compañera de torre. Aun cuando ella había entrado como rayo hacia su alcoba, el tuvo el tiempo de apreciar lo rojo de su cara y las evidencias de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

El que ella estuviera llorando era un hecho insólito. Nunca, ni en aquellos años donde atormentar a la sabelotodo era su hobbie más gratificante, ella había mostrado tal debilidad como llorar.

Granger no solo estaba triste. Ella sufría.

Que suceso tan particular y molesto.

* * *

El resto del sábado paso lento e incómodo para Ginny y los chicos. La castaña había decidido no bajar a cenar el día anterior y los chicos comprendieron que no podría tener apetito en ese momento, así que no insistieron más, sin embargo a la pelirroja le molesto darse cuenta, al llegar al comedor a la mañana siguiente, que la gryffindoriana también se había saltado el desayuno.

Se sentó frente a Neville y se sirvió una taza de café. Tomo un sorbo e hizo una mueca por lo amargo de la bebida. Dos, tres, cuatro cucharaditas de azúcar no ayudaron mucho al sabor.

Tal vez no era el café lo amargo, si no su humor. Se rindió y opto por un poco de fruta.

\- ¿Aún no baja? – pregunto su hermano al tiempo que tomaba asiento a lado de Neville.

\- Ya pasan de las ocho y media – contesto el pelinegro revisando la hora en su reloj – Dudo que venga.

\- Creí que Fred y Geroge estaban con ustedes.

\- Lo estaban – explico Harry mientras agarraba la taza que Ginny había abandonado – pero nos dijeron que tenían la solución para hacer sentir mejor a Mione.

\- ¡¿Ron tus hermanos traerán de nuevo a la vida a Crookshanks?! – pregunto horrorizado Neville.

\- ¡Qué asco! – la pelirroja sonrió un poco al ver como su novio escupía los restos de café.

\- Merlín, espero que no – respondió asustado Ron – si ese gato me daba miedo en vida, me dará terror si regresa de entre los muertos.

\- Un gato Zombie – los tres varones quedaron en silencio ante la perspectiva de esta loca aunque interesante teoría.

Ginny rodo los ojos. Harry y Ron eran un par de sacos de harina en el terreno emocional, aun cuando estaban llenos de buenas intenciones, su habilidad para consolar se asemejaban a la caricia de una trituradora. Tal vez ellos eran los mejores amigos de Hermione pero ella era su mejor amiga. Y haría lo que toda buena amiga debe hacer cuando la otra esta en depresión.

Distraerla con pláticas frívolas y compras absurdamente costosas, cortesía de la cartera prestada de su tierno aunque incauto novio, y el zopenco de su hermano, quien debería aprender que la bolsa delantera de su mochila no es el lugar adecuado de guardar el calcetín de los ahorros de su vida.

Para estas fiesta le regalaría una playera con el estampado: "Soy un idiota, no es mi culpa, defecto de nacimiento".

\- ¿Quo eftaos ponsando? – pregunto el aludido, luchando por tragarse el contenido de estaba en su boca y no morir en el intento.

\- Dos cosas. En tu talla – respondió mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las guardaba en su bolso – Y en que tengo la solución para mejorar el animo de Mione.

La chica se echo a la boca la ultima rebanada de fresa y se levanto de su lugar.

\- ¿A dónde vas Ginny? – pregunto extrañado Harry al mezclar con su varita el contenido de su taza.

\- Hermione y yo iremos a Hogsmeade – deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla del pelinegro y se dirigió a la salida.

Harry y Neville no apartaron la vista de las puertas del comedor, extrañados al no encontrar la relación entre la solución del problema de Hermione y Hogsmeade. Ideas dementes brotaban de esa cabecita pelirroja cuando se proponía una meta.

\- Que linda es mi hermana – exclamo alegre el pecoso con los ojos brillantes de esperanza – Ya esta pensando en que comprarme para esta Navidad.

* * *

 **TEN UN LINDO DÍA O NOCHE, DEPENDIENDO DE HORA SEA DONDE ESTÉS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lector, linda noche. Espero que estés bien. Ya traje el segundo capitulo y espero que lo disfrutes. Si tienes una queja, sugerencia o un comentario estaría ansiosa de leerlo en un review. Me es importante tu opinión para darme cuenta que la historia te agrada y si no te gusta eso, me conformo enormemente con un "Favorito" o "Follow" jajaja**  
 **Como sea, mejor dejo aqui y espero que disfrutes de esta lectura.**  
 **¡Gracias!**

* * *

Draco no podía entender como la gente no podía captar las sutiles indirectas colgadas en el aire. O en este caso, materializadas en un letrero colgado en la puerta con el mensaje:  
"Es Domingo. Largate"

La persona que estaba afuera era molestamente persistente. No había parado de aporrear la puerta por más de 5 minutos. Ese constante ruido martillaba su cabeza, los golpes iba uno tras otro, tras otro, tras otro. Al inicio penso que ese alguien molesto creyera que la torre estaba sola o al menos entendiera que los ocupantes no estaban de humor para recibir a nadie con calurosos recibimientos un domingo en la mañana, lo máximo que podrían obtener de él es afectuoso portazo en la cara. Tal vez ese alguien era o muy idiota o muy terco.  
Dejo de moler las hiedras inglesas en el mortero y se masajeo las sienes. No se podían realizar movimiento bruscos cerca de la poción o esta los resentiría y se crearía una indeseable explosión. Así que tenia que atender al llamado antes que aquella loca tumbara la puerta y estropeara la mezcla.

\- Más vale que alguien esté a punto de morir o muy muerto para que vengas a molestar pequeña comadreja – dijo Draco de pésimo humor una vez abierta la puerta.

\- Buen día a ti también – respondió Ginny con una deslumbrante sonrisa sarcástica – Tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza pero no creo que pase de una leve jaqueca.

\- Mandame una maldita lechuza cuando deba dejarte jodidas flores a la enfermería – respondió con veneno el rubio, poniendo el brazo al marco de la puerta para impedir la entrada a la indeseable.

\- Unos jodidos tulipanes, por favor, son mis favoritos – dijo mientras esquivaba el brazo e ingresaba a la sala – No eres una persona mañera.

Draco dándose cuenta que tendría que soportar un poco más a la pelirroja, rodo los ojos y cerro de mala gana la puerta.  
Ginny al ingresar a la sala noto un suave olor a cítricos y menta en el aire, supuso que provenía del caldero puesto sobre un fuego débil en la chimenea.

\- Oh, sí lo soy, encuéntrame los viernes de Otoño y los domingo de Primavera – comento con una falsa sonrisa mientras la empujaba cuando paso a su lado y retomaba su trabajo – Soy un risueño bonachón.

\- Como sea – exclamo cansada Ginny mientras colocaba sus manos como jarras sobre su cadera - ¿Se encuentra Hermione?

\- Es obvio que se encuentra. ¿No sientes toda esta tensión y aura negativa en el aire? – respondió indiferente el rubio al verter el contenido del mortero dentro del recipiente. – Todo esto se origina de esa caverna tétrica y helada a la que llama habitación.

\- ¿Aura negativa? – exclamo irónica – Creí que con la luz de tu optimismo podrías repeler toda esa energía.

\- Hay algunas veces que los rayos de mi resplandeciente personalidad no llega a ciertos rincones oscuros.

\- La verdad esta conversación es muy amena – Ginny fingió pesar – pero tengo que buscar a mi amiga.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras, encaminándose en dirección a la habitación de su amiga. Cuando iba en el segundo escalón una voz la detuvo. Al girar se sorprendió al notar una preocupación fugaz en los ojos del rubio, que se mantenía con una pose de total indiferencia.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundida por ser detalle que bien pudo haber sido una figuración suya pero que una parte de ella estaba segura de haber observado.

\- Te pregunte qué le pasa a Granger – respondió Draco mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- ¿Te preocupa? – pregunto la joven sin darse cuenta ella misma que lo preguntaba con honestidad.

\- Morbosa curiosidad – respondió después de unos momentos.

Ginny se molestó por esa respuesta tan cínica, no podía creer que llegue a pensar que tal vez el rubio había desarrollado cierto interés, no necesariamente romántico, en la castaña. Algún atisbo de sensibilidad debió de haber nacido del después de estos meses de convivencia entre ellos. Tal vez no los mejores amigos pero si un genuino interés por otro ser humano. Ese Malfoy seguía siendo la misma serpiente egoísta de siempre. Una bella manzana podrida.  
No tenía sentido dar una respuesta para saciar una maliciosa curiosidad.

La pelirroja siguió su camino e ignoro al rubio, sin darse cuenta que el de verdad ansiaba una respuesta.

* * *

La castaña escucho como tocaban a su puerta, sabía que se trataba de su amiga Weasley, había oído algunas partes de la conversación que había tenido con el joven. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza que su compañero se siguiera comportando como un idiota y orillara a la pelirroja a retirarse de la torre, sin embargo esta no se rendía con facilidad.

\- Hermione, hola soy yo – decía suavemente desde el pasillo – Puedo pasar.

La joven sabía que no importaba cual fuese su respuesta, la otra entraría de todos modos, así que decidió levantarse de la cama y darse una revisada rápida ante el espejo. Se asustó al notar como unas ojeras decoraban de mala forma su rostro. No presumía que fuese guapa pero si tenía una apariencia un poco deplorable. El desvelo siempre le cobraba con creces a su apariencia. Además, su cabello que siempre lucia como si hubiese dado una dura la batalla contra el cepillo, ahora había llegado a un nuevo nivel de salvajería.  
Antes de entrar al baño y lavarse la cara, le condujo el paso a Ginny.

Sintió el agua helada contra su cara, había llorado y sus mejillas estaban aún calientes. Sabía a lo que venía la chica así que ella tendría que actuar de manera natural e insistir en que se encontraba bien. Entre más rápido saliera de la habitación mejor.

\- No bajaste a desayunar – acuso la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

\- Me dolía la cabeza – respondió con sencillez – Pero creo que ya me encuentro bien.

\- Te encuentras bien – repitió incrédula la chica – De acuerdo.

\- Genial.

\- Estupendo

Hermione se preguntaba porque la pelirroja no salía de una buena vez y la dejaba sola. Apurando su salida insistió en que de echo estaba a punto de arreglarse para bajar a las cocinas y tomar un poco de comida, apoyando su argumento se sentó frente al espejo y comenzó a cepillar su cabello. Normalmente le daba pena hacer ese espectáculo porque sabía que su cabello le encantaba ser el centro de atención cuando los nudos de este atascaban varias veces el cepillo, pero tenía que lanzar la indirecta a su amiga. Y al regresar sus ojos a su amiga se dio cuenta que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues la pelirroja había dibujado una sonrisa que no necesariamente era tranquilizadora.

\- De hecho ya que te encuentras de muy buen humor quiero invitarte a Hogsmeade a comprar un poco de ropa.

\- La verdad me encantaría pero estoy un poco hambrienta y preferiría comer un poco – respondió rápidamente al tiempo que jalaba sin piedad varios mechones.

\- Que mejor – dijo con jubilo Ginny cuando parecía que esperaba esa respuesta – Hay un nuevo restaurante que abrieron, dicen que los postres allí son deliciosos.

\- Tengo tarea pendiente.

\- Tú acabaste las tareas pendientes y las que encargaran dentro de tres meses. Por Merlín, eres Hermioen Granger.

\- Debo ayudar a tu hermano con Runas antiguas – la castaña se devanó los sesos en busca de cualquier justificación.

\- Ron no puede ni sonarse la nariz el solo, dejarlo un día solo no lo matara – Ginny se quedó un momento pensando seriamente el asunto – Espero que Harry no lo pierda de vista.

\- Harry esta en peligro de muerte en cada esquina que dobla.

\- Pero estará con Ron. Así que si uno está en un aprieto el otro le echara la mano – la más joven se levantó de su lugar y obligo a Hermione ponerse de pie.

\- Ginny la verdad es que preferiría quedarme a descansar – se apartó de su lado y decidió que si su amiga no se iba, ella lo haría – Diviértete.

Dicho esto ingreso al pasillo dejando a la pelirroja un poco molesta por la renuncia y terquedad dse la otra por no tomar un poco de aire fresco. Odiaba admitirlo pero Malfoy tenía razón, esa habitación se asemejaba a una caverna, oscura y fría.  
La emoción transmitida detrás de ese "Diviértete" hizo que sus vellos se erizaran por lo lúgubre que esta había sido.  
La joven bufo irritada y se cruzo de brazos, lo que haría a continuación podría: a) Levantar el ánimo de su amiga; o b) Terminar en la enfermería con unos jodidos tulipanes a su lado.

Por una gran amiga valía la pena arriesgarse a resultar terriblemente herida o levemente mutilada por esa misma amiga.

Armándose de valor corrió detrás de la castaña esperando que aun no se hubiera marchado – escondido – en alguna parte del castillo. Por suerte la encontró en el recibidor poniéndose un abrigo de lana y su bufanda de ridículos colores. La castaña se apuró en realizar un flojo nudo a la prenda colorida para emprender su rápida huida, en cuanto vio decisión en los mieles ojos de la pelirroja.

\- ¿Escapando leona? – Se burló Draco desde la otra habitación – ¿Ese es el legendario valor Gryffindor?

Draco se hubiera ofendido si se diera por enterado que Hermione no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, de su presencia. Era extraño, en varias ocasiones, una pequeña parte de ella era consciente de la presencia del rubio cuando este estaba cerca de ella. Tal vez era el porte que lo caracterizaba del resto del alumnado, o "Plebe", como el solía llamarlos, cuando caminaba por los pasillo. O quizás se debía a esa palidez malsana que destacaba en su piel, pero era, obviamente uno de los rasgos mas llamativos de los Malfoy. O era ese agradable aroma que despedía: cítricos y menta, secretamente esos eran sus sabores preferidos a la hora de comprar dulces en el callejón Diagon.  
Tal vez esas eran unas de las razones del porque ella lo notaba pero, ahora el mirándola fijamente desde la sala, con el fuego a sus espaldas, sabía que se debía a la peculiar forma en que el tendía a observar las cosas que despertaban un genuino interés.

\- Lo siento Hermione, se que puedes odiarme un poquito pero es por tu bien – dijo Ginny al colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la castaña y al instante Hermione vio cómo su entorno se alteraba, las paredes de la sala se volvían manchas marrones borrosas y el suelo desaparecía. Creyó escuchar como un estruendo en alguna parte seguido de una maldición pero quizá halla sido imaginación suya.

La alfombra bajo los pies de las gryffindorianas desapareció, junto con el suelo y todo a su alrededor. Ya antes habia aparecido en un lugar pero recordaba la sensación del viaje, como el vértigo castigaba su cuerpo y machacaba las tripas de su cuerpo, si pronto no se detenían vomitaría el poco contenido de su cuerpo.  
Después de un minuto vio como el torbellino se iba ralentizando y su entorno cobraba un color mas claro que las paredes de la sala de la torre. El mareo disminuyo pero la torpeza de sus pasos la llevaron a caer de espaldas y sintió como su cuerpo colisionaba con un manto blanco y helado, había caído sobre una capa de nieve. Ya no estaban en Hogwarts.

Levanto medio cuerpo y a sus lados la gente transitaba como si nada, en el mundo de los magos dos chicas apareciendo de ningún lado era un hecho que no sorprendía. Algunas personas caminaban apurados cargando las últimas compras navideñas, en sus brazos llevaban lo que parecían pesadas bolsas; otras caminaban en total tranquilidad que en su alegría ni se daban cuenta del frio del clima. Junto a ella pasaron unos niños riendo mientras trataban a un cierto animal parecido a un zorro plateado cuyas patas estaban sobre pequeñas nubes que daban la sensación que no tocaban el suelo.  
Y no solo era las personas lo que Hermione noto, los edificios que la rodeaban tenían escaparates que mostraban los maniquís movibles del interior de la tienda y estos modelaban orgullosos las capas y prendas que portaban. Ciertos letreros anunciaban con fuego las mejores ofertas, otros no contaban con magnifica publicidad pero si contaban con hermosas ninfas que atraían a la población a ingresas a los locales que promocionaban.  
Todo a su alrededor prometía una tarde ajetreada y llena de entretenimiento. Y enseguida la castaña lo odio, ella en otro día hubiera disfrutado enormemente estar en Hogsmeade. Pasear con Ginny por las nevadas calles, mirar las maravillas que solo en Hogsmeade podía dar, beber una deliciosa cerveza de mantequilla con jengibre, comprar un nuevo libro en alguna tienda y devorarlo en cuento llegase al colegio. Impregnarse del buen humor que se acumulaba en el lugar. Pero ahora, el mirar a las caras sonrientes de los transeúntes solo le daban ganas de golpear el primer rostro que tuviera cerca, el que se le antojaba mas era un rostro pecoso frente al suyo.

Ginny estaba ofreciéndole la mano y mirándola desde arriba con una sonrisa dubitativa, nerviosa por la reacción que tendría la castaña que estaba en el suelo mirándola furiosa. Apartando la mano que le extendían se puso de pie y camino en dirección al castillo.

\- ¡Vamos Hermione! Te traje para que podamos tener una tarde de chicas – llamaba la pelirroja a sus espaldas mientras le seguía el paso.

La castaña solo hizo oídos sordos a los quejidos de su amiga, no sabía si tomar el atajo por la tienda de dulces o irse por el camino del bosque que resultaba más peligroso pero más silencioso; y en ese momento lo que ella pedía a gritos era silencio para poder disfrutar su pena en paz. Trato de salir lo más pronto posible de esas concurridas calles pero la cantidad de personas le dificultaban la tarea.

\- Detente allí – no supo como pero la pelirroja le detuvo el paso al plantarse frente a ella y levantar su mano en señal de Alto – Ya estamos aquí y vamos a disfrutar el día, quieras o no.

Hermione no cabía de asombro por esa demanda tan descarada, no era posible que encima que no respetara su opinión, le exigiera cumplir con una petición tan absurda con su actual estado de ánimo.  
En ese momento, cuando la castaña le iba a decir lo que ella pensaba de sus demandas sintió como unas delicadas pero fuertes manos la tomaban de los hombros y la jalaban hacia un edificio. Quiso oponer resistencia pero quien estuviera detrás de ella era sin duda más fuerte.  
Miro a sus hombros y vio una pequeñas manos rosas con una peligrosas uñas estilizadas en pico, sin duda era un secuestrados con un gusto por la manicura.

\- ¡Ay esa bufanda me encanta!, me recuerdan a los ojos de Harry – Ginny a su lado era igualmente arrastrada pero no parecía importarle, ella solo admiraba la bufanda verde que el modelo le presumía desde un pedestal.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta que se encontraban en un local de ropa. Las risas y gritos a sus lados le indicaron que el lugar estaba infestado con chicas que si no es que estaban peleándose por una prenda, estaban corriendo a los probadores más próximos. Las ninfas debieron verlas como presa fácil al caminar cerca de ellas, debieron pensar que dos mujeres jóvenes estuvieron ansiosas de comprar. Cuando al fin llegaron al centro de la tienda, las criaturas las soltaron, y salieron entre risas del lugar.

"Genial, en menos de una hora ya he sido arrastrada contra su voluntad dos veces seguidas" pensó molesta la gryffindoriana mientras se acomodaba el abrigo, no le dio tiempo de anudarse mejor la bufanda pues su amiga la estiro a cierta zona del establecimiento.

Y así siguió una hora entera del parloteo sin cesar de Ginny sobre tonterías y los nuevos chismes de Hogwarts. Hablaba sin parar, solo se detenía un segundo para tomar un poco de aire y al siguiente continuaba con un nuevo chisme. Hermione nunca había escuchado tantas palabras tan poco tiempo, lo que Ginny hablo en la hora era lo que ella hablaba en un día entero.  
Los primeros minutos Hermione trato de seguir el ritmo de la conversación que tenia la pelirroja con su nula opinión, pero pasado un tiempo cansada de todo ese ruido, solo atino a ignorar a la pelirroja y fingir que escuchaba.

Entre tonterías la pelirroja animaba a la castaña a probarse ciertas prendas: un jersey azul; un gorro con orejas de elfo – lo que la castaña encontró totalmente ofensivo; un pantalón capaz de transformarse en falda; un vestido de lino egipcio.  
A todas las opciones, la castaña declino, alegando que no era de su talla o su gusto.  
Detrás de los vestidores Ginny continuo con la nueva noticia del rompimiento de Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, decía entre risas que se rumoraba que el chico se había enamorado de una chica Gryffindor pero la idea le parecía totalmente absurda.  
Hermione aburrida de seguir escuchando se alejó del probador y deambulo por el establecimiento, pasando distraída la mano entre las telas.  
Entendía las intenciones ocultas de su amiga pero aun así no aceptaba esa ayuda, era molesto tener que fingir que todo estaba excelente, cuando en verdad no era así. Su gato había muerto, un gato que había estado con ella desde hacía muchos años y ahora ya no más.  
Ya no podría rascar su gorda barriga ni acariciar su suave pelaje anaranjado. Justo en ese momento sintió una sensación similar a la que sentía cuando pasaba sus dedos sobre el lomo de Crookshanks. Miro hacia abajo y vio una bufanda en su mano, era un extraño material para una bufanda pero eso no era lo que Hermione le importo, acaricio un poco mas la prenda y de repente sintió como sus ojos se humedecía.

\- No me importa si no quieres probarte nada, de igual modo te compre esta linda boina – chillo entusiasmada la pelirroja al acercarse a ella pero al ver lo tenso del cuerpo de la castaña supo que algo andaba mal - Es color guinda, ¿Te gusta?

La Gryffindoriana no respondió y se quedó en silencio, dejando que sus dedos bailaran entre la tela. Cerro los ojos e imagino que su mano no estaba en una tela, si no en el travieso Crookshanks. Sintió como una lagrima se le escapaba de su ojo y recorría su mejilla.

\- ¿Quieres visitar otra tienda? Esta ya me aburrió un poco – pregunto con duda la pelirroja al colocarse a su lado.

Hermione giro a verla y pudo apreciar en sus ojos cierta pena, no por la muerte del gato, si no por el dolor de ella. Ya lo había dicho apreciaba las buenas intenciones de su amiga pero ella desde un inicio dejo en claro que prefería estar sola. SOLA.

Salió enseguida del lugar, supo que quitaba a diestra y siniestra a las compradoras que estorbaban su paso, escucho como una que otra se quejaba y algunas la insultaban, sin embargo la mayoría estaban felices por sus vestuarios nuevos.

Oía como Ginny le pedía que la esperara, sin embargo, no sintió las ganas de reducir su velocidad, al contrario acelero la marcha. Ya al fin, fuera de la tienda, retomo su antiguo camino al colegio.

\- ¡Hermione! – la pelirroja llego a su lado, jadeando y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

\- ¡NO GINEBRA! ¡NO QUIERO IR A OTRA MALDITA TIENDA! – grito sin importarle como algunas personaban giraban en su dirección – Ya te divertiste lo suficiente ¿Adivina qué? La única forma que pude resistirte esta ultima hora es ignorándote por completo y fingir que estaba en otro lugar donde no estuvieras tu, atosigando con cosas absurdas y platicas tan superficiales que comparándolas con las conversaciones de las gemelas Patil, las de ellas resultan de un extraordinario valor trascendental y documentable ¡SOLO QUIERO ESTAR SOLA!

La Weasley quedo en shock, nunca su amiga perdía la paciencia. Normalmente, cuando la castaña estaba irritada se limitaba a guardar silencio y tragarse el coraje para después expulsarlo en pequeños suspiros, y volvía a estar tranquila. Ahora sin embargo, exploto como caldero y desecho un peligroso contenido hacia ella. El veneno que lanzo su amiga fue tal que sintió como este de verdad se colaba en su cuerpo y lastimaba una parte de el. Nunca nadie le gritaba de esa forma, a menos que fuera en un partido de Quidditch y los jugadores del equipo contrario estuvieran ardidos por la derrota, pero como reaccionar cuando esas horribles palabras provenían de la boca de la persona cuyo rostro veía cuando tenía un problema y quería un consejo . Noto como la gente disminuía el andar y ciertos ojos impertinentes veían hacia ellas, estaban, sin duda, dando un espectáculo, donde ella resulto ser la víctima. No lloraría pero no pudo evitar como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

\- Me iré al castillo, por favor no me sigas – dijo de manera inexpresiva Hermione al tiempo que daba la vuelta y desaparecía entre la multitud.

\- ¿Y ustedes que miran zopilotes? – alzo un puño al aire de forma amenazante hacia un grupo de chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas. Al ver una furia asesina en los ojos miel de la joven, las chicas decidieron alejarse del lugar.

* * *

Después de unos minutos Ginny supo que ya nada tendría que estar haciendo en ese sitio asi que decidió volver al castillo, caminaba perdida y la mirada gacha, una parte de ella estaba enfadada por ser tratada de esa manera si su único objetivo era hacer sentir mejor a su amiga, sin embargo la mayoría de ella sintió pena por la tristeza de su amiga, ansiaba encontrar la forma de reconfortarla aunque no lo intentaría hoy, pues no quería volver a ser lastimada.  
Hermione era una de las mejores personas que conocía, y si bien hoy se portó de forma espantosa seguía siendo una bruja de buen corazón, solo que este estaba un poco roto.  
Con la mente en otro lugar no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con otro cuerpo, estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Buscando un refugio de donde esconderse de la boca ponzoñosa de tu amiga, pequeña comadreja? – la burla se colaba entre sus palabras.

\- Asi que escuchaste – confirmo abatida, ya ni fuerza tenia para tumbar un diente perfecto de esa dentadura perfecta.

\- Me sorprendería que no lo hubiese escuchado Rita Skeeter – Ginny atino a responder con un cortante "Oh", después de eso, ambos quedaron en silencio.

\- Bueno comadreja, me largo, ire a comprar los ingredientes para mi pócima - dio medio vuelta.

\- ¿Sigues con la pócima de esta mañana? – pregunto sin interesarse realmente por la respuesta.

\- Pues resulta que la amiga de mi compañera decidió realizar una dramática salida de la sala, provocando que la pócima en la que trabaje por 3 horas se estropeara en 3 segundos.

\- Lo siento – dijo sin en verdad sentirlo, al mismo tiempo que lo decía noto que en su mano tenía una pequeña bolsa de plástico con una boina de felpa en su interior. Era un regalo para Hermione. No podía dársela ella directamente a Hermione pero podía pedirle a Malfoy que se la hiciera llegar.

\- Malfoy, Hermione dijo que eres una buena persona. Yo, personalmente, me reservo mi opinión – murmuro entre dientes la última frase.

\- ¿Ella dijo eso? – pregunto al arquear una ceja y mostrarse totalmente incrédulo a las palabras de la pelirroja.

\- Creo que dijo algo como "No es tan cretino como en años pasados" o un "Algunos días puede llegar a no el imbécil de costumbre"

\- Oh basta, harás que mis mejillas se sonrojen – dijo sarcástico.

\- Da igual, ¿podrías – se tragando un poco – por favor, entregarle este regalo a Hermione?

El rubio dudoso acepto la pequeña bolsa que la pelirroja le extendía.

\- Dime que es un sexy baby dolls – una comisura de sus labios se levantó levemente pero no trato de abrir el paquete.

\- No, es una bota con punta de fierro que ella usara cada vez que hagas estas bromitas tontas – una falsa sonrisita se formó en sus labios al tiempo que lo esquivaba y tomaba su rumbo en camino al castillo, no sabía si Draco le entregaría la boina a Hermione, pero al menos había una diminuta esperanza.

\- Weasley- la llamo el rubio - ¿Qué le pasa a Granger?

Ginny se detuvo y lentamente se giró, de nuevo esa señal momentánea de preocupación brillaba en los ojos del slytherin. Sin duda, una emoción se ocultaba en el interior del rubio, algo que el trataba de esconder pero que para lata de el, saltaba a la vista en breves momentos.

La esperanza de que el regalo llegara a las manos de su amiga creció un poco.

Ginny sin molestarse en responder retomo su camino.


End file.
